Night at the convention
by bndgk666
Summary: During a convention in Gotham a bomb goes off and traps a couple of the people inside. There's no escaping, by any normal means, and the majority of the people have disappeared. Can the people left figure a way out or will they be stuck there forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is based off a dream I had. I am warning you now it's going to get a bit ridiculous and it's ment to be that way. There will more than likely be OOC things as well, but only because it had the actors and not the actual characters. I don't know how people would react to me writing the actors as opposed to their characters so it's going to be their characters. Lol. So, if you do comment and tell me what you think don't tell me it's ridiculous and OOC. Lol. I'm also hoping this will help me with my writers block on a story I'm attempting to get out. If you want to read that, or what I have of it, my username is SPNduo67 on Wattpad. Now, without further adu, enjoy, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gotham or any of the song lyrics that I use randomly.

The music thundered through the meeting room as people were dancing and grinding against each other. Everyone was having a good time, until an explosion caused everyone to scream and take cover. The halls of the Gotham City Conference center grew quiet. As the rubble settled and the atmosphere went back to normal a lady laying under a collapsed table let out a small groan before pushing the table and other debris off of her as she slowly got up and looked around. Things were just barely visible seeing as the only light was from a couple small windows toward the top of the room that were letting in a bit of moonlight.

"Hello?" she asked to the semi-darkness, she was greeted by her voice coming back to her. She made her way through all the debris working toward the exit to the main hallway. It was brighter out there, the generators must have kicked on the emergency lighting. When she was fully in the hall she took another look around. She let out a sigh as she realized there was no one else around. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans with multiple pockets, tucked into a pair of combat boots. She had on a purple crop top with a fishnet shirt over top of that.

"Hello!" she said, this time a little louder. The strain of raising her voice caused a pain in her side. She let out a hiss and looked down to find a small gash on her left side. "The hell" she said to no one as she took off her fishnet shirt to get to the wound better. She threw her red hair up into a high ponytail to keep her hair out of her face as she looked around to find something to use to stop the small amount of blood coming out of the wound. She found the bathrooms were further down the hall. She walked toward them. On the way there she started to realize how empty the Conference centre had become, which was weird seeing as before the blast there were a couple hundred people in that section alone. She made it to the bathroom and walked in. She tried the water but nothing came out. She grabbed a couple paper towels to hold onto the wound at least. She took a look in one of the mirrors and saw a good couple cuts on her face and body along with some bruises starting to show. She shook her head before walking out and attempting to find a place that would have a first aid kit.

After a couple minutes of walking around she found the janitors closet. She went to open the door but found it locked. She took a step back and kicked the door in. She walked in and found a first aid kit. She smiled and opened it. She threw down the paper towels and got to cleaning out the cut with some rubbing alcohol. She let out a hiss as the liquid touched the wound. Once she was satisfied that it was cleaned out she examined the wound better and found it to be not as deep as she thought. She grabbed a bandage and covered it before taking a roll of gauze and wrapping it around her waist a bit tight to discourage any more bleeding. Once she was done she walked out of the closet and got to walking around more, trying to find any one else.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I think I'm gonna be rapid posting this story, or attempting to. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham.

The woman had managed to make it half way across the conference centre. She never realized how big it really was until she had to walk it. She was about ready to give up hope when she heard some rustling down one of the corridors. She quickened her pace to see who it was but when she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a zombie, bent over some ones body eating. Her eyes got big as she started to back up slowly, hoping that the zombie hadn't seen her. She was so focused on keeping her eye on the zombie that she didn't realize that she was about to run into someone. He back collided with another person. She jumped and turned around quickly and let out a small scream and prepared herself for a fight. The other guy had his arms out, defending himself. When she had finally calmed down her eyes finally adjusted to who was in front of her. The guy pushed his glasses up his nose

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I heard a noise and followed it. I must not have been paying attention"

"No, your fine. I was just focusing on the..." she saw his eyes get big as he stared over her shoulder. She slowly turned around and saw the zombie staring at them.

"Zombie?" said the guy, ultimately finishing her sentence. The zombie started toward them. The lady grabbed the guys hand and pulled him behind her as she started to run. The guy caught on and was close behind her. They rounded a corner just as another guy was walking toward them. He jumped out of their way. The two stopped

"You gotta run, there's a zombie" the lady said the other guy tilted his head to the side confused, but he wasn't for long. The zombie rounded the corner a second later. The guys eyes got big but he pulled out a gun and shot it. The zombie fell to the ground. The other two let out a sigh of relief. The guy with the gun turned.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Jim, hi. I was checking out the convention actually...What are you doing here?" asked Ed

"I was called here about a possible bomb threat. As soon as I walked in it went off." he said. The lady looked between the both of them as they talked. Jim turned to the lady. "I'm sorry, what's your name? Are you hurt badly?" he asked noticing her wrapped waist.

"I'm fine thanks. My names Aubry" she said holding out her hand. Jim took it and shook it.

"Jim Gordon, GCPD" he said she nodded and looked over at the other guy

"Ed" he said smiling, she nodded at him too.

"Have you seen anyone else?" asked Jim. Ed and Aubry shook their heads. "Weird. This place was full when I got here" he said

"Same. I was in one of the ballrooms for the dance when the bomb went off. I woke up and everyone was gone" said Aubry

"Same. I've been almost all over here and you guys are the only ones I've seen so far" said Ed adjusting his glasses again.

"So, Zombies" asked Jim

"Just the one so far" said Aubry pointing at the dead one at their feet. Jim shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, Jim, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those would you?" asked Ed pointing to the gun

"No, sorry Ed"

"I know where there should be some weapons. Dealer's Room...It's this way" said Aubry heading to the left

"Dealer's room?" asked Jim

"Basically a huge room with different things in it to buy. Mostly stuff by vendors and things" said Ed following here, Jim was right behind him.

"Your just going to take them?" asked Jim not really liking the idea

"No, we're going to stare at them and hope they help us from the table" said Aubry rolling her eyes "It's to help us survive. I'm sure the GCPD doesn't really mind that" she finished as she came to an escalator that went to the upper floor. She ascended the stairs. Jim just shook his head. When they got to the top of the stairs they approached a set of double doors. Aubry attempted to open the doors but they were locked. Jim was about to step up and try but Aubry kicked open the door before he could get there, the two guys looked shocked. She turned back

"What? It was locked" she said innocently before stepping into a bigger room. Around the edge of the room and in the middle were tables and booths set up with an array of different works of art, costumes for sale and weapons. They had found a table that has an assortment of knives on the table. She gave them a once over before she started choosing which ones she wanted. Ed did the same. Aubry had decided on a couple pocket knives, which she stuck in her boot, a bowie knife which she attached to her belt and a couple billfolds of throwing knives. She stuck them in the second pocket down on both sides. Ed grabbed a couple of pocket knives and a bowie knife as well. Jim just shook his head and decided on a hunters knife. They walked around a bit more and Aubry's eyes lit up at the next booth she found.

"Oh no" said Jim realizing what she had saw. Ed let out a small smirk but quickly wiped it off of his face and looked around before walking up to the table. In front of them where different kinds of guns spread out on the table and hanging on a wall behind the table. Aubry took a couple big steps to get to the guns and started going over them to figure out which ones she'd want. She went for a couple 9MM's and strapped them to her thighs with thigh holsters and also grabbed a pair of 6 shooter's and attached them to her waist. She practiced quick drawing a couple times and flipping the gun before actually letting it rest at her side.

"Sorry, I like westerns" she said looking down. Jim shook his head and grabbed another one of his guns while Ed stuck with 2 9MMs. He attempted to not look so happy while holding them.

"Alright, lets try and get out of here" he said while leading the way out of the room. Ed and Aubry pulled out one of the guns and kept it in front of them but facing down while also staying on the lookout for any more zombies. When they exited the room there was a sound of static and then music started to come through the PA system. They all looked at each other, confused.

'These boots were made for walken' and that's just what they'll do. One of these day's these boots are gonna walk all over you'

"Least the music isn't bad" said Aubry continuing to following Jim

"Is there a bar here?" she asked

"I think so, in the hotel attached to here" said Jim "Why?"

"We're stuck in a conference centre being chased by zombies...I'm pretty sure that warrants a fair amount of drinking" said Aubry laughing. Jim shook his head again but led them to the connecting hallway that led to the hotel. They made it to the bar and Aubry went straight for the bar. She was a little bit away from the bar when a glass was thrown in her direction. She dodged it and put her gun toward where it came from. Jim and Ed came up behind her holding their guns out as well.

"Whoever's back there, come out now" said Jim walking in front of both of them, Aubry took a side glance at Ed then back to the bar, ready to fire if needed.

"Jim? Is that you?" came a voice from behind the bar. A person jumped up and Aubry fired and missed "What the hell?!" said the person. Aubry's eyes got big and she dropped the gun

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I, I, Oh god" she said freaking out a bit. Jim turned to her and gave her a look. "I'm sorry, it wont happen again" she said holding her hands up. Jim turned around and was able to see who was behind the bar while Ed bent down and picked up her gun and gave it back to her. She took it and quickly put it back into her holster before wringing her hands together.

"Oswald? Let me guess, you were here for the convention?" asked Jim

"Yes. Can I come out or is miss trigger happy gonna shoot me again?" he asked, she trew her hands up to show she wasn't holding the gun. He came out from behind the bar. "What's going on?" he asked

"We don't know. We're trying to figure it out" said Ed

"Wait, your The Penguin! It was probably him that planned all of this" said Aubry

"I can assure you that it wasn't me. I wouldn't blow up a convention" he said walking up to her

"You blew up other places around here" she said walking up to him. Jim jumped in the middle of them

"Alright you two, just calm down. If Oswald did this, why would he trap himself in here" said Jim

"Just to make it look like it wasn't him" she said

"It wasn't me!" he fired back

"Alright, enough. Just, calm down" said Jim pushing them apart again. Aubry backed down but went around them and straight to the bar. She went behind it and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and poured herself a glass and shot it down before taking another. The song coming from the PA system switched songs.

'Counting all the assholes in the room and I see that I'm not alone'

Aubry shook her head and took another shot. The rest of them walked up to the bar. "Anyone?" she said holding the bottle out. Jim grabbed a glass and set it down, she smiled and filled it up. Ed and Oswald looked at each other, shrugged and grabbed glasses as well. She filled everyone's glass "To surviving this hell hole" she said holding up the glass everyone clinked glasses and took the shot.

"We need a plan of action." said Jim

"That's easy, get out of here as quickly as we can" said Oswald

"The way I came in is blocked, there's a couple other ways to get out but who knows how many other zombies there are between us and the doors" said Jim. Aubry kept filling up everyone's drinks. As Jim was talking she started going through the bar and found a pack of cigarettes. "Score" she said grabbing them. She took one out and lit it.

"Seriously? That's disgusting" said Oswald. She took a long drag and blew the smoke in his face

"Does this look like a face that cares?" she said smirking. Oswald just crossed his arms and looked away. She took another drag then a shot. Jim wanted to say something about the smoking, but he really didn't see any harm in it. The place was already done for. A little but of smoke wasn't a big deal.

"Alright. I'm feeling a little better. Let's go kick some zombie ass and get out of here" she said coming out form behind the bar. She pocketed the cigarettes and lighter and grabbed her gun from the holster

"Are you really going to let her keep the gun?" asked Oswald

"Yes" he grabbed on of Aubry's guns and handed it to Oswald "Here, you might need this" he grabbed the gun and glared at Aubry.

The song changed again

'Love will keep us together, whatever'

Everyone groaned and got to walking toward one of the known exits.

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Please send me some feedback about it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: And chapter three! Hope you guys are enjoying it. And on we go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham or any of it's characters.

The quartet had been walking for about ten minutes before they rounded a corner and came face to face with about 6 zombies. Jim was the first to pull out his gun and start firing. Everyone else pulled theirs out and started firing. All, surprisingly, hitting their targets. When the last zombie fell the put their guns down.  
"Well that was a rush" said Ed before pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
The song changed yet again.  
'Another one bites the dust'  
"Anyone else thinking that the music is mocking us?" asked Oswald looking a bit annoyed  
"Just a bit" said Jim rubbing his eyes before continuing on to one of the exits. After a couple more corners they made it to a set of double doors. Jim was the first to reach it. He pushed the doors and they didn't budge. He shook them again.  
"Stand back" said Jim taking out his gun and firing at the glass. After a couple shots he realized that his bullets weren't doing anything. They all were stuck in the glass. Everyone walked up and looked at it.  
"Are the doors bullet proof?" asked Aubry  
"No" said Jim confused. Out of no where the building started to shake. Everyone took a step back from the doors but they weren't quick enough. The doors exploded inwards throwing all of them back a couple feet. They landed hard. Jim was the first one to recover. He jumped up and was surprised at what he saw. The doors were unharmed. He walked up to the doors again and tried to open them but they didn't budge. The rest sat up slowly and took a look around.  
"What the fuck was that?!" asked Aubry going to push herself up off the ground but she couldn't put any weight on her wrist. "Fuck" she said falling back down and grabbing it. Ed made sure he was fine before turning to her  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
"I don't know, I can't put any weight on my wrist or move it" she said wincing.  
"Let me see" he said taking her hand gently. She winced again as he pulled it to him. He started to feel around her arm then her wrist "Ouch" she said jumping when he came to a certain spot.  
"Yea, its broken. I'm going to have to set it again. We're going to need something to wrap it with" he said.  
"I'll look for it. I think I saw a janitors closet back that way a bit" said Jim walking off.  
"Let her suffer, she tried to shoot me" said Oswald cataloging his own wounds from the fall.  
"I said it was an accident! God" she said while rolling her eyes. Jim came back with a first aid kit and set it down beside Ed.  
"Alright, you ready for this?" he asked. Aubry nodded and prepared herself. Ed grabbed her hand with one hand while grabbing her wrist with the other. She took a deep breath in. In one fluid motion Ed snapped her wrist back into place. She couldn't contain the scream of pain.  
"God damn it mother fucker" she got out as she took a couple deep breath to ease the pain. Ed got to wrapping her wrist with an ace wrap that he found in the kit. He wrapped it tight and clipped it off. Once he was done she laid back again and did some more breathing.  
"It can't be that bad" said Oswald  
"Yea? Come over here and let me break your wrist and lets see if your talking afterwords" she spat at him while holding her wrist.  
"Guy's seriously? You two need to give it a rest. Fighting with each other isn't going to get us out of here any quicker" said Jim rubbing his eyes. They both just rolled their eyes.  
"Now, come on. Lets go try the other exit" said Jim walking off. Oswald got up and walked off. Aubry managed to get herself up with just one hand with a bit of help from Ed. They both walked off behind Jim and Oswald.  
On the way to the other side of the building they passed a food court. Aubry stopped.  
"Any one else hungry?" she asked  
"Really, food?" asked Oswald

"Yes food! We haven't come across any zombies and I'm starving" said Aubry walking over to one of the restaurants and jumped behind the counter. She made herself a sandwich  
"Any one else?" she asked.  
"Why not" said Jim walking up to the counter and went behind it to make his sandwich. They where in the middle of eating when there was a banging heard on one of the doors behind them. Jim turned around, gun at the ready. Everyone else took out their guns as well. Jim walked up to the door and Aubry and Ed followed. Oswald stayed back. Jim motioned that he was going to open the door on the count of three. Ed and Aubry readied their guns  
"Finger off the trigger" Jim said to Aubry, she did as she was told. He counted to three on his fingers. When he got to three he threw open the door and Ed and Aubry stepped in front of it, ready to fire. Instead of a zombie coming out with as Alfred and Bruce that came tumbling out. They all jumped back.  
"Told you someone would hear us if we kept banging on things" said Bruce  
"Yes, but it took them long enough though, didn't it?" said Alfred standing up and helping Bruce before re-adjusting his jacket and vest.  
"Sorry Alfred, Bruce. We've been through some things." said Jim smiling at them  
"It's fine Detective Gordon. It was a food closet, we would have been fine" said Bruce  
"That's good to hear" said Jim  
"I say we try and get out of here now" said Alfred  
"There's a slight problem with that, I'm afraid" said Jim frowning. Alfred and Bruce looked confused.  
"Follow us" said Jim heading toward one of the windows. "Stand back" he said as he raised his gun and took a couple shots at the window. When the bullets stopped in the glass Alfred and Bruce looked confused. Everything started to shake again. Ed, Oswald, and Aubry ran off to the side and took cover while Jim pushed Alfred and Bruce out of the way just as the window exploded.  
"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Alfred going up to the window and checking it  
"How?" asked Bruce also walking up and touching the window.  
"We don't know" said Jim  
"You forgot to tell them about the zombies..." said Ed  
"Zombies?" asked Alfred  
"Unfortunately" Jim answered.  
"So, we're stuck in here with zombies without a way to get out?" summed up Alfred  
"Yea" said Jim  
"Maybe there's a puzzle or something that needs to be solved? With all the villians we've seen lately it wouldn't surprise me." said Bruce  
"That's what I was thinking, but how did they make the windows and doors do what they did?" said Jim.  
"It has to be a mass hallucination. Something we all ate" said Alfred.  
"Maybe, but we all wouldn't be hallucinating the same thing, at the same time" said Ed  
"I know you guys don't want to think this, but maybe this can't be explained by normal means? There's something supernatural going on" said Aubry putting her hands on her hips, but wincing when she hit her wrist.  
"There's no such thing" said Oswald  
"Then you think of something that can explain this whole situation" said Aubry glaring at Oswald  
"I can't yet" he said crossing his arms  
"I thought so" she fired back while pulling the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, taking one out and lighting it.  
"And who is this charming young lady?" asked Alfred giving her a questioning once over  
"Aubry" she said waving  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne" he said walking up to her with his hand out. She switched the cigarette to her broken hand and held it away from Bruce and put out her good hand to shake it  
"I've heard about you. I'm sorry for your loss" she said  
"Thank you" he said stepping back  
"And I'm Alfred" he said shaking her hand next  
"Pleasure" she said. Once the introductions were done she stepped back a little and took a drag of the cigarette.  
"Let's say Mr. Wayne is right, and there's a puzzle that has to be solved, how would we go about finding the puzzle?" asked Ed  
"Good question. If it is a puzzle, glad we have you here for that" said Jim to Ed.  
"So, should we be looking for something that looks like a puzzle?" asked Aubry  
"I'd say so" said Jim  
"If I were a riddle, where would I be?" asked Aubry rhetorically while walking away from the food court and to a part of the centre that they haven't checked yet. Everyone followed.

A/N: So this was a bit short. I'm sorry. The ending is where the dream kind of ended. Haha. But I did get a conclusion by the morning, so now it's filling in the blanks. Haha. Please give me some feedback guys! And a shout out to the 1 person that started to follow the story. Your awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay fourth chapter! Shout out to the one person that is following. Your the best!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham or any of it's characters.

~~~

The group found themselves in the main lobby of the centre. They're all standing in the middle of the opening.  
"Alright. We're at the entrance. Let's start looking around here first and see if we can find anything that can be a puzzle. Also keep an eye our for zombies" Said Jim. Everyone nodded and went off in different directions to start searching around them.  
They had been searching for about ten minutes when all of a sudden there was screaming. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around but couldn't place where it was coming from. The music, which had gone quiet, started up again.  
'Creatures kissing in the rain, shapeless in the dark again, in the hanging garden please don't speak'  
Everyone pulled out their guns and started backing up toward each other, meeting in the middle so they have all sides covered, just in case. The screaming came again, louder this time, and closer.  
"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Alfred taking a gun from one of Aubry's holsters and reading it. Out of nowhere came about ten zombies, all coming from different directions. Everyone opened fire. All were head shots and they went down quickly. They stayed in that position for a minute longer before relaxing a bit.  
"Ok, we have to be getting close to something. The only time a bunch of whatever comes at you at once in a game usually means there's something important around here" said Aubry, catching her breath and trying to bring down her adrenalin level. The song switched again.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah, And the man in the back said everyone attack, And it turned into a ballroom blitz'  
"Oh god" said Jim. If the songs were indeed reminiscent of what was to come or their situation, this one wasn't going to be pretty. Everyone reloaded their guns and got ready.  
"Master Bruce, please try and stay out of the way" said Alfred, reading himself  
"I can do this Alfred"  
"I think he's right Bruce, maybe you should sit this one out" said Jim, Bruce just gave him a look.  
"Oh for Christs sake" said Aubry walking over and handing him her last gun "He's old enough to use one. Just aim for the head kid" she said before turning around and preparing for whatever the centre had in store for them next. Alfred shook his head but knew it was a loosing battle to fight with him at the moment. This time everyone saw the zombies coming. They took their shots, but just as the first ones fell more would come. They were running out of bullets quick. A couple of them managed to get closer. Jim dropped his gun and pulled out his knife and started going at them. Aubry started throwing her knives, but she was a bit shaky seeing as her main wrist was broken and she couldn't do much with it. Pretty soon everything stopped. No more zombies came.  
"The hell?" asked Oswald  
"I'm out" said Ed throwing is gun to the ground  
"Same" said Alfred  
"Well now what? We attack with knives?" asked Oswald  
"We're gonna have to. Unless we can get back to the dealers room and restock. But that's on the other side of the centre." said Jim  
"We may be able to make it if we ran" said Bruce  
"Maybe, but what if we get attacked again?" asked Ed  
"We're gonna have to deal with it. We still have big ass knives, we should be able to hack our way through them" said Aubry.  
"I don't know about that. Maybe just one person should go. It'll be easier to maneuver around the zombies and get back." said Jim  
"Not it" said Oswald  
"Of course not you" said Aubry rolling her eyes, Oswald just scoffed and looked away.  
"I'll go." said Jim. Everyone agreed.  
"Grab all the guns and ammo you can get inside a couple duffle bags" said Alfred, Jim nodded.  
"I should be back in ten minutes. If not, I normally woulnd't say this but, come looking for me" said Jim. Everyone nodded again. "Alright. Be right back" said Jim before taking off in a run.  
Everyone stayed where they were or took seats at the random benches in the lobby. Aubry pulled out another cigarette and lit it. She went around to all the zombies and started pulling her knives out of them and cleaning them off.

Jim had made it about half way before he came across more zombies. As he came across them he chopped their heads off or dodged them. He was making good time. He made it to the dealers room and shut the door and bolted it shut. Once inside he found a booth with bags, he grabbed a couple and went right for the gun booth and started loading everything into them. On the way out he passed by the booth with the knives. He stopped and grabbed a couple machete's a couple swords. He strapped those to his back, loaded up one of the guns and started on his way back.

Back in the lobby Bruce and Alfred were talking while Ed was still searching around them for any clues. Aubry was practicing throwing with her left hand. She was getting better. Oswald kept scooting away from her, claiming that she's going to hit him.  
"Jim has 2 more minutes" said Ed checking his watch before going back to searching. Aubry threw her last knife before going over to the pillar she was using and started pulling the knives out and returning them to their holders in her pockets. Jim made it back with a minute to spare  
"Cuttin' it real close there Jim" said Aubry as he put the bags on one of the benches. Everyone walked over and reloaded the guns they already had and added a few more to their person. Jim gave one of the swords to Ed and he kept the other one. Aubry and Oswald grabbed the machete's, Alfred and Bruce stuck to the guns.  
"I think I may have found something" said Ed, after getting all of his weapons attached to him. Everyone followed him to the centre of the room. "These four pillars here" he said pointing at each pillar at each corner of the lobby "There's symbols on them. They can be arranged and moved. I'm thinking there's a certain way they need to be set to unlock whatever comes next...I just don't know what it would be. There's no reference" said Ed adjusting his glasses. Aubry and Jim went over to take a look at the pillars themselves.  
"I need paper and a pen" said Aubry walking away from the last pillar and to the front desk. She goes behind it and finds what she needs. "Jim, or Ed, or someone...I need you to copy all of the symbols on each piece of paper. It's a literal puzzle but I can't figure it out with just looking at it" she said. Everyone but Oswald came forward and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen or some sort of writing utensil. They got to drawing the symbols as best they could. Once they were done they handed them to Aubry. She then sat on the ground, laid out all the papers and got to rearranging them to attempt to make a picture. Ed sat down with her and they got to talking about how it should go or if the piece should go here or there. The rest of them stood off to the side, waiting. About five minutes later both Ed and Aubry jumped up. The rest came over and looked at what they made.  
"Alright. We separated them to reflect each pillar. Make these pictures on each pillar and it should open something or do something" said Ed. Everyone nodded. Jim, Alfred, Ed, and Aubry went to each pillar and got to rearranging the pictures on them. Once they were all correct a rumbling could be heard.  
"Good job, you fucked it up" said Oswald looking angry. The next second Ed's pillar opened up and revealed a piece of parchment. He took it and opened it. Everyone gathered around him to look at it as well. It was a drawing of one of the rooms with arrows pointing to each corner and a square in the middle of the room. Everyone looked confused.  
"Which room is it?" asked Alfred  
"One of the ball rooms, the smaller ones. This way" said Jim taking off in a direction, everyone followed. Ed folded up the parchment and stuck it in his pocket and followed.

Once they made it to the ballroom they walked in and took a look around. There was nothing in the middle of the room, but they did split up to check out each corner of the room to see if there was anything particular there. And Sure enough there were lion statues. They got to looking around them to see if there were any other puzzles. Ed took out the parchment again and went into the middle of the room and looked at it again before taking another look around the ballroom.  
"So now what?" asked Oswald leaning against one of the lions. As he did it moved a bit. He stumbled a bit and jumped back and looked at it. He tilted his head to the side and pushed it again, it moved. Ed saw this and walked over to him.  
"Maybe the square in the middle is telling us to put the lions there?" suggested Ed as he started to push the lion to the middle of the room. Everyone else followed suit. Aubry tried but her wrist was preventing her from putting all of her weight into it. Bruce came up and helped her get it to the middle.  
"Thanks" she said smiling at him  
"No problem" he smiled back. Jim and Alfred had their lions in the middle right after her. They all stepped back and waited for something to happen. After a couple of minutes after silence Ed pulled out the parchment again.  
"Maybe they need to face a certain way?" asked Alfred walking over and looking at the parchment as well. Jim turned to the lions and started to examine them again, Bruce did the same.  
"This Lion has a W on it" said Bruce pointing to its chest. Jim took a look before looking at the others. Each had N S and E on their chests  
"Directions. Point each one the direction on the chest" said Jim moving the one with the N toward the North. Alfred and Oswald got to moving the rest. Once they were pointing the correct direction there was another rumbling before one of the lion's mouth opened up reveling a globe. Jim took it and looked it over.  
"Well, it's the earth" said Jim giving it a turn trying to figure out what needs to be done with it. Everyone gathered around and one by one they passed it around, everyone turning it over, trying to see if they can find anything on it. Oswald got it last. He turned it a couple of times.  
"Does it seem like it's heavier then a normal globe?" asked Oswald weighing it with his hand. As he did a sound could be heard coming from the inside of it. He heard that, took it in both hands and shook it. When he did a clanking sound could be heard. He looked it over again and also felt around it to see if there was a button or anything that could open it. He found a button and pushed it. Once he did the globe opened reveling a marble. He let out a sigh  
"What are we supposed to do with a marble?" he asked before looking inside the globe again to see if there were any marking inside it to tell them what to do, but there was nothing. Jim took it from him and gave it a look over as well. He held it up to the lights and as he did it glowed a bit. He moved it and a picture of an eagle in flight appeared on the floor. Everyone looked confused.  
"There's an eagle statue in the hotel" said Bruce "It's the only one in the building" Jim put his arm down and put the marble in his pocket.  
"Well, onto the hotel" said Jim. Everyone followed, now happy to be getting somewhere.

A/N: Thanks for reading. How about some comments and stuff please?!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Like I said this is all me trying to fill in the blanks until I get to the end, which I am very excited to write. Now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

As soon as they got to the hotel Aubry went straight for the bar. She walked behind it and poured herself a shot. She took a couple more.  
"Anyone else?" she asked holding up the bottle. Alfred walked over  
"Yes please" she smiled at him, grabbed a glass and filled it a bit and slid it to him. She poured another shot for herself. Alfred took his and set it down, she poured another for him. Once they had had enough they joined the others in front of the eagle statue to check it out and see if they can figure out the puzzle behind this one. Ed, Jim, and Bruce were already circling it, trying to find anything they could use.  
"Maybe it's not the eagle itself, maybe its what around it" said Bruce stepping back and looking at the ground around it and also the shadow the light cast's on it. Aubry pulled out another cigarette and lit it. She took a long drag and backed up so she could take in the whole statue, Alfred followed. She took another drag and held it out to Alfred, he declined. She shrugged and started turing her head from side to side trying to see if it does anything from different angles. Oswald was circling the statue, looking for anything.  
"Jim, do you still have the marble?" asked Ed taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes before putting them back on.  
"Yea" said Jim pulling it out of his pocket. Ed took it and looked around for a light source. Once he found one he held the marble up to it to make the image appear again.  
"Does it look different?" asked Ed. Oswald came around and looked at the image then at the statue  
"The statue's different in real life than in the picture" said Oswald.  
"Mr. Nygma, please keep holding it up. I have an idea" said Bruce going up to the statue and climbing it.  
"Master Bruce, please be careful" said Alfred putting his hand in his pockets. Aubry was leaning against a chair, arms crossed, cigarette handing out of her mouth. She watched the whole thing with a straight face. He kept looking back at the picture and the statue. He pushed on one of the wings and it moved. "We have to move it. Could someone please help me?" asked Bruce turning around. Jim walked up and climbed the statue as well. Working together both Jim and Bruce got to moving the wings, head, and legs to match the picture coming from the marble. After a bit they managed to make the statue look like the picture. Ed put his hand down as Bruce and Jim climbed down. Just as soon as they got down and backed up the statue started to shake. The mouth of the statue opened and a key fell out. Jim went and picked it up and looked at it. Attached was a note.  
"It isn't what you think it is" read Jim  
"Well then, what the bloody hell is it?" asked Alfred walking up to Jim and looking at the key  
"Maybe a key to another room we can't get into?" said Oswald  
"Perhaps, but that means we'll have to go around checking every single door that's locked" said Aubry  
"Why give us a key to another room if we have the weapons and strength to break open the doors?" asked Bruce  
"The hotel rooms. Some of them have safes in them" said Jim. He looked around and saw a desk with a computer. He smiled and went for it. He went behind it and booted it up. "We can use this to see which rooms have safes in them" he said. The system booted up and Jim used a skeleton key code to get into the system. Aubry threw away her cigarette and walked behind the desk as well to look over Jim's shoulder.  
"It's looking like, so far, it's only the upper floor rooms and suites have them." said Aubry.  
"That's only 20 rooms. We should be able to get through that quickly" said Jim. They both walked out from behind the desk and went for the elevator  
"Do you really think it's going to work" said Oswald as they followed  
"Hopefully" he said pushing the up button. Surprisingly there was a ding and the doors opened.  
"Should we trust it?" asked Alfred "I mean, the place was just bombed"  
"Unless you guys wanna climb 15 stories" said Jim. Everyone looked at each other then filed into the elevator "Thought so" Jim was the last one in. He hit the button for the 15th floor.

After a minute the doors opened to the floor they needed. They all filed out.  
"Alright, we'll start at one end and work our way down" said Jim heading to the left, everyone followed. They decided that they were going to start on the right side. Jim went to the first door. They all took out their guns, ready to shoot whatever comes out. Jim kicked open the door, Ed and Jim were the first ones in, then the rest followed in. They found the first safe and tired the key and it didn't fit.  
"Next" said Jim walking out of the room and to the next. They followed that pattern all the way up the right side then switched over to the left. They got half way down that way.  
"Nothing" said Oswald throwing his hands in the air. Everyone turned and headed out Bruce was first and then Aubry. As they got into the hallway Aubry saw something at the end of the hallway. She saw a guy at the end of the hall with a gun. He pointed the gun at Bruce. She heard the shot and before she realized what she was doing she was pushing Bruce out of the way. The shot hit her in her left shoulder. As she went down Jim opened fire on the guy, he went down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion the whole time, until she hit the floor and everything sped up. Once the guy had fallen Jim went after him. Ed went to Aubry to check on the shot and Alfred went over to Bruce to make sure he was fine.  
"Hey, hey, Aubry, look at me" said Ed, trying to get her to stay awake. Aubry groaned and opened her eyes.  
"Why me?" she said laughing, or trying to, she winced in pain.  
"Alright, look at me" said Ed. He pulled out a pen light from his pocket and started checking her eyes. He then grabbed her shoulder and put a lot of pressure on it, she screamed.  
"I'm going to need a first aid kit" said Ed turning her over a bit to check the back of her shoulder "Oh dear...I'm going to have to dig the bullet out, it didn't go through. If the bullet stays it could travel to her heart" said Ed putting her back down then lifting her to a reclined position to kind of stop the bleeding. Jim came back and ran to one of the hotel rooms and came back with a kit.  
"Thank you, you saved me" said Bruce walking up to her and sitting  
"Don't mention it kid, it's only a flesh wound" she managed to get out between breaths.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking now please" said Ed "Jim, could you please find me some tweezers and gauze, also someone please got get a bunch of towels, this is going to get messy" Bruce and Alfred ran into another room and brought back all the towels they could find. Alfred also came back with a couple small bottles of whiskey  
"Figured you'd want these" said Alfred showing her the bottles. She smiled and nodded.  
"I wouldn't suggest that, it could speed up the bleeding, but I have a feeling your not going to listen to me anyway" said Ed. Alfred opened the bottles and helped her drink them.  
"Alright, Jim, I'm going to need you to have her sit in between your legs with her back against your chest. You going to have to hold her still and someone else hold her hand" said Ed pulling her shirt off to get to the wound better.  
"What, can't buy me dinner first?" joked Aubry through her pain.  
Jim got behind her and held her the best he could without getting in the way. Bruce took off his belt and wadded it up and handed it to Ed  
"Something to bite down on" said Bruce  
"Good thinking Mr. Wayne" said Ed. He gave it to Aubry and she bit down on it.  
"I'm going to need someone over here to clean away the blood" he said taking the tweezers and grabbing the lighter from her pocket and sterilizing them. Alfred came around to her left side with the towels and held one right under the wound. Ed tested to make sure the tweezers weren't too hot before heading in  
"Don't fight passing out" said Ed adjusting his glasses. He rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath and went in. The moment the tweezers entered the wound she screamed and tried to pull away but Jim held her tight. She grabbed for a hand and Bruce grabbed it, she squeezed tight as tears ran down her face. Ed made quick work. He had to dig around a bit while Alfred wiped away the blood coming out.  
"Almost got it, just a bit more" he said "Damn it, it keeps moving" he said, now towering over her and holding her shoulder with one hand while the other maneuver's the tweezers. Aubry dropped the belt that was in her mouth  
"Some fucking doctor you are!" she screamed. She knew he was doing the best he could, but she couldn't help it, the pain was excruciating.  
"Got it!" he said as the tweezers grabbed it, he pulled it out slowly. Once it was out of her shoulder he dropped it to the ground "Quick, pressure please" said Ed. Alfred took a clean towel and put pressure on the wound. Ed made quick work of threading a needle, he sterilized that as well. He grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Alfred removed the towel and Ed poured it on the wound, she let out a scream and passed out.  
"She's a trooper through having Ed dig into her, yet the rubbing alcohol knocks her out...Unbelievable" said Oswald while shaking his head. Once the wound was clean Ed got to sewing her up. Once he was done he cleaned the wound again and dressed it. Jim let go of her and let her lay down. Ed took one of the clean towels and wiped his hands.  
"Well, guess I can cross off field surgery, stitch, and dressing off of my bucket list" said Ed coming down from his knees to his butt and leaning against the wall. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
"You did good Ed" said Jim sitting back as well. They all sat there for a bit longer.  
"We need to continue looking through the rooms" said Oswald. Jim nodded his head  
"Ed, you and Bruce stay with her, the rest of us will finish out the rooms and see if the key goes to anything" said Jim standing up. Everyone else stood up but Ed and Bruce, they nodded their heads as the rest walked off. Ten minutes later they came back holding a piece of paper.  
"Another clue I take it?" asked Ed, Jim nodded and handed it to him. He looked it over.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, please comment?!


	6. Chapter 6(Finish)

Chapter 6.  
A/N: And here we go! Please tell me how I'm doing please? It gives me motivation!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the TV show.

While the guy's waited for Aubry to wake up Ed, Jim, and Bruce were looking over the clue, trying to figure out exactly what it means.  
"202, 203, 204?" said Ed reading it out loud a couple times, thinking that it may be something once said out loud.  
"Room numbers" said Aubry in a weak voice. Ed jumped up and walked over to her  
"How are you feeling?" he asked taking out his pen light and checking her eyes.  
"I've been better" she said wincing as she sat up. She grabbed her shoulder. She looked down and realized that she was only in her bra "Uhm..." she said pointing to her torso.  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I had to remove it to get to your wound." he handed it back to her. She held it out and looked at it, there was a hole and blood stained on it. She shrugged and threw it away. She grabbed onto Ed's shoulder with her right arm and pulled herself up. Ed stood up with her and helped. She took a couple shaky steps toward one of the rooms. She went inside and started going through the closet. She had managed to find a bue button up shirt. She took it off the hanger and put it on and continued to sloppily button the buttons with her broken hand. Jim saw her struggling and walked up and helped her with the rest of the buttons  
"Thanks" she said and she managed to tie it up a bit so it wasn't so long on her. "So, room numbers, maybe there's something with those specific rooms" she said moving her left arm slowly to test and see how much she could move it.  
"Maybe you should rest a bit more" said Ed  
"Nah, I'm good, barely even feel it anymore" she said smiling, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Ed shook his head  
"Just take care to not rip the stitches" he said walking off. She gave a half salute with her good arm before walking off.  
"Bounces back quick that one" noted Alfred following after her. Jim let out a laugh and walked as well. They all made it to the elevator and filed in and headed for the second floor. Once there they walked to the three room listed on the paper. They all stared at the doors, there was nothing special about them.  
"Maybe not the room numbers" said Aubry holding her arm.  
"It was a good guess" said Jim looking down.  
"Wait, look" said Alfred walking up to the numbers and touching one of them, it moved.  
"So a code...But, what code?" asked Oswald.  
"There's a million different combinations that those numbers could make, it will take us forever to go through all of them" said Ed already trying figure it out in his head.  
"Do all the numbers move?" asked Bruce, Alfred tried all the numbers but only the last ones moved.  
"Well, that narrows it down a lot, but there still quite a few" said Ed  
"We'll just have to try them all" said Jim walking up to Alfred and picking up the numbers, both got to rearranging the numbers in different patterns until they finally got it.  
"423? Does that mean anything?" asked Aubry  
"I don't think so, and I really don't care" said Oswald as he grabbed the key that had fallen out of one of the doors.  
"I really hope this ones the right one" Said Oswald walking toward the elevators, everyone followed. They took the elevator down to the main floor and walked to the first door they saw and tried the key, but it didn't work. Everyone sighed and moved on to the next one. When they passed the bar Aubry grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took it with them as they tried the doors.

Over the next half hour they went to every door that lead to the outside. The last one was the one in the food court.  
"Moment of truth" said Jim going up to the door and trying the key, nothing happened.  
"Well what now?" asked Bruce. All of a sudden there was a laugh that echoed through the food court.  
'Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will' came a song through the speakers, the first one in a while. Aubry took a big swig of the alcohol and started laughing. Everyone turned and looked at her.  
"Of course, there's no real way out. ITS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" she screamed as she threw the bottle at the door.  
"Aubry, just, calm down" said Jim walking up to her  
"Calm? You want me to stay calm?! I've been shot, blown up, had a bullet dug out of my fucking shoulder! You want calm? THERE IS NO FUCKING CALM ANY MORE!" She screamed as she started flipping tables and kicking chairs. She then ran at the door and started punching and kicking it. "Let us out you sick son of a bitch!" she said. "We've done everything you wanted! We've played your fucking games. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" She kicked the door one last time before stepping back and pulling out one of her guns and unloaded it at the door. Everyone jumped out of the way. Aubry stayed and let the blast blow her back. Once everything calmed she got up and pulled out another gun but this time she climbed onto one of the tables. She paced back and forth.  
"Aubry, come down here and just breath" said Jim  
"Aubry, please, you've lost a lot of blood and your not thinking straight" said Ed, even though he was enjoying the show, it was nice to see someone else going crazy for once, he did agree with her though. The whole situation was stupid.  
"Breath?! No,I don't think so. I know what the bastard wants...He needs us alive...But what happens when I take that away from him?!" she said laughing some more before putting the gun to her head. "What are you gonna do now?! When you don't have any players to play your game?! What then!?" She screamed again and cocked the gun  
"She's officially lost it" said Oswald who was actually quite impressed as well at her attitude now.  
"You don't need to do this. Just put the gun down and come down off of the table" said Alfred  
"Oh no, this has to happen. Its happening!" she said laughing more. Ed went to grab her hand to pull her down but she grabbed his hand and brought him forward so they were face to face. She put the gun to his head "Try it and I blow your brains all over the table" she said smiling before pulling him into a deep, long kiss. She then pushed him back onto the floor "I've honestly thought of doing that all night" she said standing up straight again. "Now. I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to show yourself and let us out or I'm gonna blow my brains out" she said, pacing again.  
"Aubry, think about what your doing" said Bruce  
"One!" she said smiling  
"Aubry, please" said Jim  
"Two" she said "Three"  
Jim walked up to try and grab her but she kicked him back  
"Four!" she put the gun to her head. Alfred grabbed Bruce and made him look away. "Five!" she waited a second after and no one showed up. "You had you chance" she said before putting the gun to her head and pulling the trigger. Everything stopped for a split second before she fell to the ground.

Upon hitting the ground Aubry's eyes opened as she heard voices. She went to get up but realized she was trapped under something. She looked around and found herself back in the ball room, pinned under a table. She was confused. She managed to get the table off of her. She stood up and realized she was back in the clothes she had started with. She was about ready to walk out but she was stopped by the other people getting up and looking around.  
"The hell?" she asked herself. A minute later a team of paramedics came in to tend to everyone. Aubry was one of the ones that could walk so they helped her out and had her sit on one of the benches outside of the room. She looked around and everyone and saw that there were cops and medics everywhere. She still couldn't wrap her head around what was happening.  
"You look confused" said Jim walking by her  
"Jim Gordon?" she asked  
"Yes, do I know you?" he asked. She let out a small laugh  
"No, I've just heard so much about you" she said smiling at him. He smiled at her and walked away. "Sir" she turned to the medic tending to her side "How long have we been in there?"  
"Not long, the bomb went off ten minutes ago, we got here as soon as we could" he said finishing up with her. He took a pen light out of his jacket and checked her eyes "Everything seems fine. I would like you to get home and get some rest, if your head starts to hurt or you start seeing things, please see a doctor" he advised before standing up and walking away. She stood up as well and went for one of the exits. She walked outside, it was raining. She looked over and saw Ed stepping out of a van with a bag, she caught his eyes as he walked by. She looked away then kept walking.  
"All a dream then" she said to herself as she kept walking down the street, not caring if the rain soaked her through or not.

END


End file.
